1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controlling system for controlling multiple electronic equipments within a situation (such as home, classroom, office . . . etc.). Particularly, the present invention relates to a remote controlling system using radiation-based signal control (such as infrared remote control) for users to conveniently control a plurality of the electronic equipments within a situation through a user interface or an external radio telecommunication network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital Home is structured by home network to connect to electronic products such as personal computers, information appliances, multimedia entertainment appliances, and digital television for forming a Connected Home Structure. Home network also integrates external network system to accomplish e-intellectual future life prospects such as home energy management, home security, home care, remote appliance repairing, and digital interactive television through particular Home Gateway.
In order to let consumers break away from the constraints of all kinds of cables and lines, there are many manufacturers who invest in research and development of wireless transmission technology. Presently, the more popular types of short distance wireless technology are Wi-Fi, UWB (Ultra-Wideband), Bluetooth, and the wireless transmission technology which follows IEEE 802.15.4 standard; the most popular of all is IEEE 802.15.4 standard.
However, the usage of the wireless technology which follows IEEE 802.15.4 standard though has the characteristics of saving energy, simple structure, and lower cost, it does not necessarily has more market advantages than the technology of the present invention. The radiation-based signal control technology (such as infrared remote control) used in the present invention is a mature technology generally used in daily life. Moreover, the present invention can avoid the trouble of the electronic equipment manufacturers having to amend current electronic equipments to answer to the above-mentioned wireless transmission standard. Consumers also do not have to replace current electronic equipments with electronic equipments that answer to the wireless transmission standard such as IEEE 802.15.4. Accordingly, the radiation-based signal control technology used in the present invention has much more utility than the wireless transmission technology which follows IEEE 802.15.4. In other words, the Connected Home Structure which is developed by using infrared transmission technology not only can be universally used in each home, but also can be used in all kinds of situations (such as classroom, office, factory, exhibition . . . etc.) which require remote controlling, avoiding the trouble of having to wire all electronic equipments with actual cables.
Accordingly, a scope of the present invention provides a remote controlling system that uses radiation-based signal control for users to conveniently control a plurality of the electronic equipments within a situation through a user interface or an external radio telecommunication network.